Patience
by oofhelia
Summary: I have provided Hades and Persephone Sauce enjoy


It was 7 o' clock. The Underworld looked dark and felt cold, as usual. A party was going to be held at the Zeus and Hera's estate, and almost everyone will be in attendance.

"Do we really have to go?" Persephone whined.

"Yeah, because my piece of shit brother is making us go. I don't wanna be there just as much as you do." Hades answered, slightly disgruntled. He was buttoning up his suit, while Persephone was finishing up her makeup.

"Could you zip me?" Persephone asked.

"Sure." Hades responded, quickly going to the bathroom to zip her dress up. He reached for the necklace that was set aside from the sink.

"Were you gonna wear this?" He asked.

"Yes, you can put it on." Persephone moved her hair over so he could put it on. She felt the cold metal of the necklace tingle around her collarbone as he slowly wrapped the necklace around her neck. His hands softly touched the back of her neck as he was clipping it together, and a rush of sensation filled her body. She slowly turned around to gaze into his eyes, with an urge to undo her dress and be intimate with him right there. Hades looked back at her, sharing that same urge. But he went to sit on the bed as he started putting on his shoes.

"Hopefully the food is good." Persephone added, to break the silence. She started walking to their bedroom and leaned against the wall.

"Don't bet on it." Hades replied, with a smirk.

"What a shame." Persephone approached Hades as he was still sitting on the bed, staring straight at him. she started to mount him, with one hand touching the back of his neck, the other caressing his hair.

"You know we don't have to go." Persephone implied, her voice deepening.

"Maybe.. we don't..." Hades added, looking up and down at her. Persephone kissed him, pressing her body up against him. Their lips part, and she breathes heavily while not leaving her husband's eyes.

"Gods..." Hades kissed her back this time with a firmer grip around her waist. He lays down so Persephone could paint on her blue canvas.

Suddenly a loud car horn can be heard. Their driver had arrived. Persephone and Hades looked at each other, saddened that they had to go back to reality. She grabbed her purse and he grabbed his watch and they went downstairs to the front street. They both got in the back seat.

"Destination?" The driver asked.

"Zeus and Hera's." Persephone responded. The driver put in the directions and started the route.

"Why did you get a driver again?" Persephone whispered to Hades.

"Because who knows if one of us, or either of us get drunk. I don't want to take any risks." Hades replied. They both look out the car windows. A few minutes go by, and Hades gets the bright idea to tease his wife, even at a risky time like now. He puts his hand on her thigh. Persephone is startled by the fact that his touch is warmer than usual, but she still looks out the window. His hand creeps down closer to her the inside of her underwear. She knows what he's doing, but decides not to interfere or stop it. He hits her sweet spot, and starts to massage it. She starts to shake a little, letting out a little whimper. He begins to let his fingers grind against her, and she turns to look at him. She bites her lip and whimpers some more, but quietly enough so the driver doesn't hear. Hades leans into her and starts kissing all on her cheek. The kisses eventually wander down to her neck, and Persephone bites her lip to prevent herself from screaming. He takes his hand out, as they arrive at Zeus and Hera's.

"Here!" The driver exclaimed.

"Thank you." Hades replied, leaving a generous tip. Both Persephone and Hades get out of the car. He offers his arm, but she elbows him.

"Way to leave me hanging," Persephone said, crossing her arms. "At least you could've let me finish."

"It's called teasing, babe," Hades adds, with a smirk. "You're so cute when you whine like that." They head into the Pantheon entrance. Hades lingers his hand to hers.

"Bathroom?" He asks in a deeper tone.

"Bathroom." Persephone winks. They start to rush to a bathroom to pick up where they left off, but get stopped.

"So glad you could make it!" Hera said, approaching the couple. "I know you guys aren't the biggest party people but it means a lot that you're here."

"Uh thanks!" Persephone says, turning around awkwardly. She and Hades look at each other, concerned that they won't be able to enjoy each other, but rather have to enjoy the party.

"Dinner's about to start, come on!" Hera exclaimed.

"We'll be there in a bit." Hades stuttered, itching to undress his wife in the nearby bathroom.

"Now." Hera said assertively.

"Ok, we're coming." Persephone said in defeat. They follow Hera to the main hall and start to take their seats. Hades tries to pull a chair next to Persephone.

"Not here," Hera said. "You sit over there with the other gods."

"But-"

"Spend some time with your brothers for once."

"Ok..." Hades trudges all the way across the hall and sits with his brothers, and other gods who are surprisingly having a philosophical and intellectual conversation about dogs. Hades listened in a little, but all he could do is look at his wife across the hall. He had yearned all night to make love to her, but it seemed like fate made sure he wouldn't. Persephone looked back at him, looking a little worrysome. She wanted the same thing, and had the same thought.

About an hour went by, as everyone was finishing up their dinner. Hera stood up, and tapped her glass with a spoon.

"My husband and I have brought decks of cards. Ladies in the parlor, and Men in the, well, man cave." she said, sarcastically. She sat back down, and lead the ladies to the parlor.

"Can I be excused?" Persephone asked, in a begging tone.

"You shouldn't miss my daughter's excellent skills at Hearts. She's very good," Hera responded. "Come on, dear."

"Ok..." Persephone sighed. She followed the girls over to the parlor.

Meanwhile, Hades was ticked as well. He sat in Zeus' "man cave" tapping his feet on the ground. The gods were playing BS.

"What's your deal?" Zeus asked.

"He's mad that-" Posideon paused. Hades glared at his brother, hoping that he didn't read his mind. "he is losing terribly at this. Haven't you practiced?" Hades sighed in relief.

"Can I PLEASE go to the bathroom?" Hades asked, disgruntled.

"Yeah whatevs. Hermes is stealing our money anyways." Zeus responds, as Hermes collects a fairly large bounty of drachma. Hades rushes out of the room, and starts to speed walk down the hallway to go into the bathroom to meet up with Persephone. But he sees her, across the hallway, and starts to charge towards her, and she does the same. They meet in the middle, and he abruptly lifts her up and slams her against the wall, which is ordained with a large mural. He could not wait. She could not wait. She wraps his legs around him, grabs his face. and kisses him as if they were separated for centuries. He starts kissing her neck, as she starts to whimper and moan. She feels his member spring up against her, and she holds onto him tighter, clenching his shirt. He carries her to the bathroom, and slams her on a counter, as he unbuttons and takes of his shirt.

"Gods I wish this was sooner." Persephone cried.

"Me too." Hades grunted. She lets him unzip her dress. They look into each other's eyes and see how feral they've become for each other. She stands up and turns around, as he bends her over and unzips his fly.

"Hurry it up I'm dying over here!" Persephone exclaimed. He slowly inserts himself inside her, as she lets out a sultry moan that gets him going. He goes back and forth with one hand on her hip and the other on top of her head. She starts to moan and yell. He bends over with her, and she feels all of his muscles on top of her back. She looks into the mirror, watching herself get thrusted foward with every stroke. He kisses all over her back. Suddenly, he turns her around and lifts her up on the counter.

"Gods you're so cute," Hades muttered. "I want you so much."

"You have me, dummy," Persephone responded. "Keep going and don't stop." He continues, as she grips onto his back, leaving a small scratch. She moans into his shoulder, as he goes faster. Her back is pressed against the cold mirror, which only adds a great sensation. She tilts her head back, screaming in pleasure. He kisses her to keep her quiet.

"We don't wanna get caught now do we?" He asked.

"N-No..." She whines. He continues, as she moans louder. Suddenly he's going much faster, as she moans even louder.

"Shit!" Hades yells. Persephone is basically screaming. He lunges in for a kiss and embrace as he finishes. Persephone melts in his arms.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "That was really great."

"I know." he whispered. "You're so lewd."

"Shut up!" she blurted. They get dressed, then realize how much of a mess they've made. Vases and flowers were on the ground, and all the furniture and everything has shifted.

"Our ride's here," Hades said with a smirk. "Let's go, I kinda want Waffle House."

"Me too." Persephone added. They held hands as they walked down to the entrance to catch their ride.


End file.
